<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Day by moirasrosesroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609631">Moving Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirasrosesroses/pseuds/moirasrosesroses'>moirasrosesroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Rose - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Newly weds, Patrick Brewer - Freeform, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirasrosesroses/pseuds/moirasrosesroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and David finally move into their new home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like so many of you, Schitt's Creek offers me a small reprieve from everything going on this world. There are so many wonderful works in this fandom already that I was hesitant about even contributing this, but I thought that hopefully it would bring happiness to maybe some of you. It's not nearly as good as some of the fantastic works out there already, but I hope it brings someone a little joy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, see this isn’t how this works,” Patrick said firmly, his hands on David’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, Patrick,” David said as if sympathizing with Patrick’s words, but a small smirk gave it away. “The thing is, someone has to tell these movers where to put the boxes or they’ll just end up anywhere! Do you really want to find pans in our bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure that movers can figure out that a box labeled ‘kitchen’ should go into the kitchen,” Patrick countered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did we hire movers if not to move our boxes for us?” David replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re helping, David,” Patrick practically sang as he exited the house to continue helping the movers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David followed behind, but upon reaching the moving van, he purposely tried to find the smallest box to take inside. Finding one labeled “bedroom” that wasn’t too heavy, David dutifully picked it up and exited the truck. Patrick shook his head as he watched David saunter into the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting it on the nightstand in their bedroom, David looked around at his new life as a married man. Patrick’s mattress from his apartment was still propped against the wall and the bed frame was lying in pieces on the floor. He reasoned with himself that surely Patrick would not be upset if he started assembling their room. He would most likely be exhausted after a day of moving, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the floor, he crawled to find the nuts and bolts which were taped to the bed frame conveniently packed with the corresponding Allen wrench. Patrick was ever the organizer and David especially appreciated it at this moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to piece the frame together was a more challenging chore than he had initially assumed. Holding two pieces together, he tried to awkwardly insert the bolt while also screwing on the nut and pinched his fingers when the two pieces clanged together. “Fuck!” David yelled despite himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick came bursting through the door. “What’s wrong?” he asked, worry spreading on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David threw up his hands in defeat and waved his finger at Patrick from where he sat on the floor. “I was trying to be nice and the bed frame wouldn’t cooperate!” he said in a frustrated voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this, David,” Patrick said gently, sitting on the floor next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just trying to be useful and it bit me,” David said, waving his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s easier with two people,” Patrick offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I found that out,” David said sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Patrick sighed. “Do you want my help or not?” he asked patiently, pushing through David’s frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh!” David groaned sharply. “I guess. At least just the frame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Patrick smiled, his dimples suddenly appearing on his face. “Maybe I could get a ‘please’ or ‘thank you’ for helping,” he prodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David made an exaggerated motion of rolling his eyes and didn’t look directly in Patrick’s eyes when he said, “Please help me put together this fucking frame.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick smiled to himself as he held up the two pieces with which David had been struggling. Holding out his hand, he said simply, “Bolt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a ‘please’?” David teased as he handed him the bolt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-ho,” Patrick grinned back. “Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you,” he said, taking the bolt, inserting it, and deftly screwing on the nut all in one motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you didn’t need more than one person!” David said almost accusingly while still holding his finger as if it still was causing him pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just happen to be good with my hands,” Patrick winked.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” David acknowledged. “That’s true,” he returned Patrick’s wink with a half smile and a hand on Patrick’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick sighed deeply and let the silence linger between them as David firmly squeezed, the warmth of his hand radiating on his shoulder. “You know, the faster we get all of our boxes from the truck, the faster we’ll be alone in our house?” Patrick said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David’s eyes widened and he sighed deeply. “Fine,” he eventually said. “But you owe me,” he called back as he left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick continued assembling the bed frame and made short work of it. A small smile crossed his lips as he wondered how long it actually would have taken David to fully put this together. Or more likely, he thought, when David would have just given up. Pulling the box spring onto the frame and squaring it up with the headboard, he forcefully pushed it forward and repeated the same motions with the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After deciding that David would want to make up the bed himself, he made his way back downstairs and focused on the smoothness of the wooden railing in his hand. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of this feeling becoming familiar and welcome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick jokingly admonished as he entered the living room. “Help the movers,” he insisted as he saw David sitting again on the couch on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They practically begged me to not help them. And anyway, they’re almost done,” he defended gesturing with an exaggerated motion outside. Patrick followed where he was pointing and noticed that the truck was seemingly empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have helped me then,” Patrick softly chided with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were so good with your hands,” David teased, rising from the couch to clutch Patrick’s hands in his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not getting out of this that easy,” Patrick clucked. He was mostly teasing, but tried to add a tone of seriousness to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David grinned and kissed him on the neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“David, they’re just outside!” Patrick protested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then they’ll get a good show,” David whispered into Patrick’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick heard the door squeak open and tried to remove David from his neck. “David!” he hissed. He felt David softly laugh into the crook of his neck and pull away, but not without a sharp bite making Patrick let out a small hiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Brewer?” he heard the voice call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there!” Patrick strained, rubbing his neck. “I’m here,” he tried to reassure the mover again, disentangling himself from David’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all through here,” the mover said, walking into the living room. “Looks like you paid up front, so you’re all set.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick cleared his throat. “Thank you very much,” he said as he composed himself and handed him an envelope with a cash tip. He was suddenly glad he had decided to tip more than he originally thought since neither he nor David had helped that much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy your new home,” the mover said kindly and turned to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will!” David chimed from the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick blushed slightly as he turned back towards David. “They could have walked in on us like that,” he said matter-of-factly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” David hummed in response. “But they didn’t,” he continued confidently, trying to soothe Patrick’s worry over public displays of affection. He lightly grasped Patrick’s shoulders and moved his hand to Patrick’s chin drawing him in for a gentle kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me make it up to you,” David said, kissing Patrick’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t even have curtains up yet,” Patrick protested in a small whisper. The sky was already slowly darkening and soon any passers-by would easily be able to peer inside their house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David glanced at the naked windows currently putting their relatively chaste kisses on display for the world. “I can fix that,” he said as a wicked smile crossed his face as he tugged at the collar of Patrick’s shirt, pulling him to the floor. David balanced on his ankles while Patrick sat crossed-legged. The hardwood dug into David’s knees, but he barely seemed to notice as he focused on Patrick’s hair, then eyes, then nose, then lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick let himself relax under David’s gaze and realized just how exhausted he was. So much so that when David’s hand came to his cheek, he automatically melted into the warmth of it, as if it were a practiced move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David’s eyes crinkled with the depth of his smile as he held Patrick’s cheek in his hand. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep,” David said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick slowly blinked his eyes and his mouth formed into a half grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about?” David murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I just smile at the thought of my loving husband and starting a life in a new home?” Patrick replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” David hummed. “Call me your ‘husband’ again,” he said softly, rubbing his thumb over Patrick’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My husband,” Patrick replied in a low voice and couldn’t help but notice how David seemed to glow at hearing the words. “My loving husband,” he repeated. “My loving husband who doesn’t help me assemble a bed,” he teased softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David softly chuckled and leaned in and kissed his nose and then softly kissed his lips. “You can leave that last part off next time,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My loving husband who doesn’t help me,” Patrick replied with a knowing smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me remedy that then,” David whispered and pulled Patrick closer to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>